Edward Pegasi Black
Edward Pegasi Black, "Eddie", is the Eighth Project of a former line of Thirteen Peacekeepers of the Magical Population. He is a Creature of Hybrid DNA, born to stop the growing conflict between the Species within the Populous. Along with bearing the base of a Druid's DNA, Edward is a grand combination of many other Species, and thus effectively stops the conflict between many a Race. This list includes: Human, Universal Shapeshifter, High Elf, Troll, Druid, Elemental, and a Common Nymph. He is often conflicted over the fact that he is unable to interact with his Mother Species' on a commoner's level, due to his highly respected status as a Project, but respects the divide as it protects him and his family from harm Edward is the first of two long lost Projects that once resided within the walls of Sanctuary, and was returned to his rightful status at the age of Sixteen (16) when he was attacked by Magic Watch and robbed of his Human life with his Foster Mother and Father. Appearance Due to his Genetics, Edward is a very tall and broad being, most of his residual weight coming from Muscle Mass alone, most of which comes without very much work on his part. Edward is very well known for his stellar looks throughout the whole of Sanctuary and the Magical World, and is often fawned over for his ice green eyes and matching Magical Aura under the effects of certain spells. Due to his height, he is often forced to stoop, and is limited to very certain types of clothing, and will often wear Punk or Skater type clothing as it suits his fashion sense. He is granted use of the personal Tailors of Sanctuary, and will often have certain items custom made in Shifter friendly materials to accommodate his stature, muscle mass, Tail, Horns, and Spinal Tines Due to his casual sense of fashion, Edward(with a bit of Shapeshifting) is often able to blend in with the crowd around him until recognized by Aura and flocked with waves of adoring fans and thankful Magical Beings. Many of Which will agree that Edward has the best attributes of his combined Hybrid DNA; The Fiery Personality of the Elemental, the kind eyes of the Druid, the familiar roguish beauty of the Universal Shapeshifter, the grace of the Common Nymph, the Intellect of the High Elf, the Resilience of the Human, and the strength of the Troll. All of which is perfectly Evident and detectable by those that encounter him in his daily routines. Origins Edward was created in response to the growing conflict between the many races or Magical Beings, and was the product of ingenuity on Project One, Alexandria 'Salem' Morstriphe's, part. At a young age, Edward was abducted from his place within Sanctuary and left in the Human World by Project Four, Jacob Woodlock, and did not know of his Magical heritage until the age of Sixteen when his world was disrupted by a blatant attack from Magic Watch upon the instance of his first transformation and the awakening of his Magic. With the arrival back within the walls of Sanctuary, Edward was guarded heavily by all within his company, but was still greeted by many dangers within his first month Underground within Sanctuary. The moment of first contact with Project Six, as well as contact with the replacement Seventh Project, Sylvia Stormcreek, and his Dual Imprintation of Project Thirteen Life Post-Point Haven Edward has taken to settling into life with Sophia again with great pleasure, and has little reason to complain outside of the occasional outbursted attacks from Paparazzi. Much like the other survivors, however, he will often still have Night Terrors since the Incident's passing. The list of Terror suffering Project includes him, Marquis Conaway, Adrianna Smith, Sophia Stone, Marianna Smith, Claude Wilhelm, Shawn Mason. Elizabeth Mason-Striker, and Jacqueline Thomas. They are all currently seeking treatment for this condition, but have found no relief as of late. Category:Characters Category:Project Category:Point Haven Survivor Category:Lifted Earth Academy Student